


Ever Seeking the Horizon

by ragnarok89



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canon - Anime, Drabble, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Femslash February, Post-Series, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. This was truly the beginning of something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever Seeking the Horizon

They had been friends of friends for a while now, casual acquaintances. Makoto wasn’t quite sure why she called Ami and asked to meet for coffee – no reason in particular, anyway – but she was glad that she did.

"I feel," Ami spoke, "that for me, in what I’m doing now in both the art of science and writing, it's all about stories, telling stories. And right now, I'm helping other people tell their stories. But what I want now," she paused, "more than anything, is to tell my own stories."

Makoto nodded, and she continued. "That's what I admire about you, Ami-chan, with your stories and in your findings. Not only discovering stories from the past, I mean. I admire that you're also telling your own stories, in your own voice."

"Stories," Ami replied, seriously this time, "are magic." And she felt kind of silly, saying that to anyone else, but Makoto, she could tell, got it. She understood.

"Stories can truly change the world," Makoto added, and they both smiled at exactly the same time, and Ami felt it, because this was a moment.

This was the start of a story.

"You should come to the new art gallery showing tonight," Ami then spoke.

"I'd love to," Makoto replied.


End file.
